MMM
by Ace242
Summary: As promised, these are the M rated ideas that fit into the lives of Malark and Meira. Most of them are canon compliant, I have one AU currently, and more chapters will be added as needed. Fair warning to those who read, explicit M rating. Enjoy
1. In the Inn

_Author's Note: In case the previous warnings weren't enough, everything in this story is a hard M rating. The first two stories are deleted scenes from my original story and the sequel. Chapter 3 and beyond are drabbles that fit within the canon universe after the sequel as well as an AU that wouldn't get out of my head. I've enjoyed writing these and the drabbles that I have written could have sequels on the way. As always if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me and I'm happy to hear them._

As soon as his lips touched hers Malark burst into flame. Every nerve on his body tingled, and despite this not being their first kiss, as he rolled on top of Meira, he felt each touch and heard each sound with more and more depth than the one before.

The rush from the night before came back in earnest as he finally was able to move past the playfulness and the teasing and show Meira how he felt. He jumped headfirst into the sea of sensation and emotion with absolute confidence and didn't come up. Each second they were together saw him go deeper and his eyes grew dark with heady pleasure.

Upon her confession, Meira first wave of defenses fell apart and the kiss they shared blew more layers like paper. But even as their kiss deepened and she sunk into the bed, knowing full well that she could trust him and feel comfortable, she held onto a shred of doubt. Despite the chemistry, she felt that doubt turn inward and Meira was uncertain she could be with someone physically and have it mean anything. But despite the doubt there was an overwhelming realization she was feeling something different.

As Malark traced his lips down her neck and over her shoulder, slowly savoring the taste of her skin, Meira began to realize that he had no intention of hurrying. Her previous experiences were fun, and she enjoyed the game, but this was setting her on fire in a way that was almost overwhelming. Part of her wanted him to hurry up and fuck her already so she could avoid the flames that were building up in her stomach.

Malark worked his way down lower, passing over her collarbone with his mouth and nipping it with his teeth. The gasp she gave came out without her permission as did her desire for him to mark her with his mouth. Malark took her nipple in his mouth next and teased it with his tongue while running both hands all over her. Meira arched in response as she felt the flames get higher, one hand of hers was in her hair and the other was on his wrist, subtly trying to guide him down and hurry him up a bit.

The violet haired temptress was filled with nerves for a reason she couldn't explain, her body was craving more but the part of her that ran and hid at danger was warning her about what this slow torturous method would do. For some reason she knew that what he was doing to her would change her, whet her appetite for more when she was supposed to be free.

"So, I'm assuming you're just a selfish lover, mount me thirty seconds or less? In, then out, then passed out?" Meira knew she was just on edge and giving herself an out by provoking him, but she couldn't help it. She had wound herself up in a web of defenses and lies. Years of snark repressing actual emotion were too much to give up, just because she was happy and comfortable.

Unfortunately, she failed at delivering any bite with her tone. Malark sensed her challenge but rather than hurry up in a posturing effort to prove himself, he just turned up a laughing smile at Meira as his mouth traveled over her navel. The smile was carefree and excited and naughty in a way that made Meira's gut clench and she knew she was in trouble. "Yep, it was just like you said. Now you passed out in boredom. Fortunately, this is the dream."

Malark returned to his tasting of Meira's body and as he moved to her thighs and pressed kisses along her mound, Meira began to sit up in surprise. Before she could sass Malark again or admit that she hadn't experienced this before, Malark's lips made their way to her clit and any words she was going to say gave way to a low moan followed by an out of breath gasp as she felt herself be spread open by his fingers.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as Meira snaked her hand into Malark's hair to regain some semblance of control and perhaps even pull him up, but that thought was lost as he ran the flat of his tongue along her clit in a slow long lick. With his fingers below, he moved in slow circles, gliding deeper inside her pussy and making her realize how wet she was. Meira's mind was still slightly panicked but her body was buzzing with pleasure. Her hips arched into his pampering and her hand in his hair pulled him deeper into her rather than pulling him back up.

Words became impossible as Meira felt shockwaves of pleasure that became breathless pants as Malark's tongue caressed her and his fingers pushed her closer to her edge. As she was brought closer, Meira found herself begging shamelessly without realizing it; each time Malark's mouth found a particularly sweet spot, she would ask for more and buck her hips closer, craving release above breath itself. New sensations were driving her wild, dragging gasps and squeals out of her, but the wizard pushed her to a new level of intensity when he started to curl his fingers inside her. She started to feel her climax come across her as a wave and her eyes rolled back in her head; Meira let out a guttural cry while her left hand tugged at Malark's hair and her legs started to tremble and shake.

The wizard stayed between her legs, gently kissing her thighs and caressing her hips as she came down from her high and her grip loosened in his hair. Part of her felt out of her own body and as she looked down Meira was surprised by the tightness of her grip on Malark and the fact that her other hand had moved without prompting to tease her nipple as she orgasmed. When she finally felt more in control she let go of Malark's hair and scooted back away with a bit of embarrassment. The rogue let out a pleased but uncertain "That was… different."

Malark responded with a bright, giddy smile and responded. "It's all different, that's what makes it so interesting! You're different and I can't get enough of you." The smile turned a bit sheepish "But you already knew that" and then it turned a bit teasing as he leaned in to whisper "you're quite cute when you blush though. I didn't expect that!"

Meira felt herself giggle and the doubt that was annoying her before faded to the background as she started to completely relax. She shoved her man over for making her do something so girlish and mounted him while he was on his back. The sun was streaming right through the window and in the light of the day, naked and sensitive and happy, Meira felt free and quite playful. She leaned in for a kiss and started to devour Malark's lips in a way that felt ravenous and despite being wary of the difference from her past, she embraced it.

Another squeal of delight escaped her as Malark started to roll her over with kisses of his own. And when his hands returned to her body she realized how sensitive she was after her orgasm, every brush of fingers sent shudders through her body. But she wasn't ready to give up her fun just yet, so she dexterously slipped out from beneath him and mounted him again, kissing the back of his neck and pressing her body across his back. Malark reacted with a groan and the temptress grinned into kisses after discovering a weakness. Meira's hands darted down and did some exploring of her own, tracing down the back and sides of his body and wrapping around to feel muscle shiver under her touch.

Meira's hands found their way to his manhood and when she grasped it, she returned the favor and did so light and teasingly, letting him feel on edge as she reveled in how aroused he was for her. He felt hard as steel and despite her torturous control, her stomach clenched and ached for the main event. As Meira began to stroke she delighted in the groans of pleasure she heard from her wizard and sped up to drag more of them out of him by force. Malark tried to slow her down and remain in control by reaching for her risk but she was too quick for him. Meira's hand pulled away and she managed to land a quick swat too his ass before devolving into laughter and sliding off the bed, enjoying the look on his face.

The wizard gave chase and the rogue led him on a merry little hunt around the bed before letting herself be caught and tossed back down on the mattress on her side where the wizard returned the favor and gave her a quick spank. Meira ignored the quick rush of intriguing sensation and desire for more she felt upon impact, shelving it away for later thought, instead she pulled her lover down for more kisses and moved to her back to wrap her legs around him tight. They both kissed with abandon, light and breathless kisses while their hands explored each other's arousal. As the gap between them grew smaller, Meira pulled him towards her entrance and lined him up for his first thrust.

Before she let him go, Meira pressed a kiss to his ear and whispered "Make it different, make it better." As she let go, Malark thrust in for the first time and both their worlds went white with ecstasy for a moment. As they started, they couldn't stop kissing and found their rhythm around that. It was a bit clumsy at first but built between them until Malark was working his hips inside her in a way that made Meira clench her legs around him and bury her face in his neck.

The thrusts got firmer, faster and more assured then they sunk into a nice pace Malark was feeling every clench of her pussy and every kiss to his neck and they were bringing him closer and closer to his edge, he tried to stay in control and last, but he felt himself slipping closer as his dick twitched with every cry of pleasure she let loose. In desperation Malark propped himself up on one hand, pulled back a bit and started to tease the same nipple he had seen Meira rub as he pleasured her while continuing to thrust. Shocks went up and down Meira's body immediately and she couldn't stop whispering curses at the combination as it overwhelmed her. She arched her back and put her hand back in Malark's hair as her hips begged for stronger thrusts and matched him as he indulged her.

But as her screams grew louder and their pleasure more overwhelming Malark couldn't resist the pleasure she was making him feel. "I'm close" he gasped as he tried to lean back and pull out but found her legs tighten around him like steel. The hand in his hair pulled him back down and her mouth found its way back to his ear.

"It's alright, I'm on moon tea. Don't you dare take it away from me, I want all of you inside me so badly." Then she just whispered please over and over as his hips lost their controlled rhythm and just drove into her with abandon as his body sought its release.

Meira felt him lose control, felt him grunt and groan his release as it came to him, felt him climax inside her pussy as she held him close (a seemingly endless load after all the teasing) and then felt him almost collapse on top of her in relief, nuzzling into her neck as he did. She found it all quite addictive and wanted more instantly.

Despite shaking in pleasure and feeling the customary surge of exhaustion, Malark refused to be a lover that finished without being considerate. Without pulling out, he moved his thumb to Meira's clit and his hand back to her nipple, nipping at her ear as he whispered "I want yours now, I want it badly. Let me hear it."

Meira was shocked by the turn and couldn't do anything but writhe in pleasure as she was brought to orgasm a second time after barely a minute of dexterous teasing. Her second one came with an arched back and a loudly shouted curse in elvish. Malark's back was marked as her nails drew lines down from his shoulders and any worry she had about this being the same as her past was blown out of her mind.

Together the rogue and the wizard caught their breath at each other's side, holding hands and exchanging sweet pecks as they came back down. They were drenched in sweat and panting, extremely satisfied, and beautiful to each other in the bright light of day. Then almost at once the two started laughing; it was an inexplicable, giddy, relieved sort of laughter of two people finding each other and realizing how lucky they are.

Lazy affection followed, and the two found themselves touching and tasting and roaming however they pleased as neither wanted to put on clothes or do anything but revel in their victories and explore each other. As Meira started kissing down Malark's chest, she found a perverse sort of pleasure from brushing her hair out of the way of her mark, and knowing he was looking at it and her without judgement and had complete trust in her as she pleasured him.

She kissed her way down to his toned stomach and considered going down further and exploring his reawakened erection with her mouth, but she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes on her mark and trying new things. With a naughty smile and a come-hither gesture, Meira crawled away from Malark and propped herself up on her hands and knees, making sure to brush away her hair from her mark and wiggle her ass invitingly.

Meira didn't look back as she felt her hands trace up and down her sides and over her spine to rest on her hips, she pushed back into the rock-hard member she saw earlier and felt him line up without any further prompting and push back inside her. Meira felt even more full than before and found herself clawing at the sheets almost as soon as the thrusting began, and though she knew his eyes were all over him, she could still feel that sensation of exposing herself completely in the sunlight and reveled in it alongside the pleasure of being fucked sensationally.

Though in the motion her hair fell all over the place. As Malark reached to fix it, Meira wanted to yell at him to go harder and stop worrying about her, to just take his pleasure. But as she felt his fingers wind into her hair another thought overwhelmed her and she shouted, "Pull it!" Not one to be slow on the uptake Malark found himself pulling hard on Meira's gorgeous violet tipped hair as she arched back on her hands and knees and they slapped skin to skin in carnal animalistic thrusts.

With a hand full of hair and a soaking wet pussy bucking back against him, Malark felt himself being forced to hold back another orgasm and he was consumed with the lovely lady beneath him. As he heard her screams crescendo again he only had one thought. "She's going to be the death of me."

But what a way to go.

They came together with a loud cry of pleasure.


	2. After the Ball

Despite the drama and emotion of the night, Malark and Meira managed to find some levity as they slid into Malark's room, they were laughing quietly as the door closed behind them. Soft, quick kisses were places on lips, on cheeks, on shoulders and on necks. They tumbled in and despite both seeing well enough in the dark, Malark wanted some candles to illuminate their night. He had been spoiled by seeing his partner's glorious beauty in full daylight last time and wanted to feast his eyes on every inch of her skin.

Meira came up behind him while he was setting the mood, distracting him with her hands sliding up the back of his trousers teasingly before wrapping around his waist in a tight but brief hug and then tracing her hands up his undershirt to feel the skin and muscle beneath. She started peppering kisses along his back and could feel herself getting more and more excited. Despite all the obstacles, this reunion was a long time coming, and a subject of many frustrating dreams.

But her reveling was interrupted by a quick wince from Malark as he turned around in her arms and started to lean in for another kiss. Instead of indulging in the kisses she knew could curl her toes, Meira settled for a quick peck and led Malark to a chair, before sitting him down and going around behind him.

Despite wanting to say this in a different context, Meira was much more worried than Malark would like when she instructed him to "Strip off your shirt!". Nevertheless, he enjoyed complying and gave another small wince as the cloth brushed against the small remains of the wound in his shoulder. Despite the healing that had been done there was a small trickle of blood, and Meira let her concern overwhelm her desire. She made her way towards the door (though couldn't resist turning back for a quick kiss and to admire his physique) intending to go make sure he would be alright.

"Just stay there, I'll go talk to the healers and I'll come right back with-." As she reached for the door, Meira found her wrist caught in his grip and she was spun around quickly and pinned to the wall instead. Caught off guard by the sudden move as she was, she didn't resist when her other wrist was caught and both were pinned above her head.

Meira caught a flash of a storm in his eyes before he leaned into her ear and started to growl out his decision "You're not going anywhere. A little scratch will have to wait. I can't stand to waste any more time sharing your company with anyone else." Malark then kissed her soundly, lips moving over hers in and impassioned dance, lover and over until her resolve to get him help started to crumble.

When he leaned back, the look in his eyes took what was left of her breath away. She noticed that he was no longer holding her, and the hand pinning her wrists was now a magical construct. Despite being lost in his emotion and shaking with thoughts of her own, Meira managed a feeble protest, "Don't be stupid, you need to get that taken-" She cut herself off with a squeal of protest as Malark reached over his shoulder and placed a small amount of ice magic on the wound, closing it primitively.

"You idiot-"Again she was cut off by Malark's mouth as he pressed his entire body up against hers. His hands roamed her body and even though she was pinned (not helpless, of course, but enjoying the sensation) he only took small liberties with his exploration, moving them up her shredded dress and all over any exposed skin.

"I know that wasn't a smart decision, I know I should be reasonable, but I don't give a damn. I'm not sharing you, I've waited too long to get you alone. I want you so much I'm shaking. I want to kiss you till there's no thoughts in my head and no breath in my body. I want to touch you till my fingers melt into this beautiful skin. I want to hear your voice cry out in ecstasy and match it till we're both hoarse."

"I want you, I have you, you're mine tonight."

Meira gasped and bucked her hips, but a question formed on her lips without thought. "Just tonight?"

"Absolutely not, I'm bringing your things here in the morning." Malark's hands worked their way towards the torn side of her skirt and dug into the waistband before ripping the fabric in one violent jerk. The damaged garment came away easily and the action dragged another gasp and moan from a writhing Meira. "You'll need replacements for these clothes."

Underneath the skirt, Meira's was wearing extremely thin panties, almost strings, and Malark took a moment to admire them with his hands gripping her hips before one of Meira's legs wrapped around his thigh and tugged him in closer till his hips were flush against hers and their lips were joined once more. Her other leg joined the first and held on tightly, without thought her hips were bucking against his, pressing up against a noticeable bulge in his trousers as they devoured each other. Malark's hands went back to Meira's lovely hair.

Despite adoring her lovely locks, Malark closed his fist around her hair and gave it a sharp tug, raising Meira's chin and worshipping her neck with kisses. After yet another involuntary moan, Meira found herself catching her breath and pressing as far into her lover as her body would allow, annoyed by the layers of clothing still lying between them. But as she arched, stretching the restraint on her wrist, Meira found herself pushed back flushed against the wall with authority. In a flash she realized that when she wound her lover up to tight, a very different side of him came out, something not at all like the gentle, thorough and intense man she had in Daggerford. Here she had a man that would claim her as his own and mark her with his hands and mouth for anyone to see. His fingers dug tight on her hips and she knew he would leave bruises. His mouth was enjoying the taste of her neck and love marks were sure to follow there as well. For a second her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the thought of him claiming her tonight with a reckless abandon.

As she pressed even closer, she couldn't take the frustration of still being partially clothed (it was blocking the feeling of his chest on hers). She mewled in protest, gasping that "You're leaving the job half finished." Malark's darkened eyes met hers again and he almost looked perturbed at the interruption of his feast and even more so at her doubting him. Without a word, he reached down into his boot and pulled out a small dagger. He gently gathered up her hair behind her and carefully slid the blade under her bodice before slicing the bindings that held it together in the front.

Tearing it slowly and carefully, his eyes returning to hers to drink in her reaction. When he was finished the blade was tossed aside, and then Malark immediately checked her for any cuts. Finding none, he buried his face into her skin, kissing up and teasing front before settling his tongue on her left nipple. He teased it with slow gradual circles, drawing groans of pleasure from her before looking into her eyes and saying, "I want to kiss you but I wouldn't dare leave a job half finished". He moved his mouth to the right side of her chest and took her nipple between his teeth, pulling slowly to the chorus of a loud gasp and cry.

Meira was loving every second of this new side of her lover but he couldn't be allowed complete control. Upon making that sound of pleasure (loud enough to echo through the halls she was sure), Meira came to her senses and knew that she wanted to put up a bit of a fight before being conquered. He needed to remember what a badass woman felt like when she wanted her pleasure. Plus, he had forgotten something in his declaration before. Moving one leg up from around his waist, she started to tease the bulge in his trousers, and as he arched back predictably to look her in the eyes, Meira quickly planted her foot in his chest, pushing him back and breaking his concentration. As he stumbled backwards with a smile, she fell free from the magical hand and deftly landed on her feet. Though her shaking legs did need a moment to recover.

"My turn." She declared with a smirk. Malark backpedaled to the bed with a smile, placing both hands on the footboard and leaning back. First Meira walked over to the discarded knife, bending over to grab it in a provocative pose that drew an appreciative sound from her lover. Then she strutted over to him with a frenzied look in her eyes as she approached, sliding the torn corset off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. When Meira got close she turned around and pressed her back full against Malark's chest, grabbing both of his hands as she does so.

Meira positions his left hand over her damp panties and curls his fingers to get a grip of her, before sliding the knife into his right hand and guiding it carefully to the strings she wore around her hips. Guiding his hand in swift, deft motions, the strings were severed, and she stood there with her last piece of clothing clutched in Malark's hand. After making sure the knife was tossed away again, Meira turned around and pushed him back onto the bed. As he fell softly, she went to work on his boots, removing them quickly before he situated himself more comfortably, then without a word Meira went after his breeches, untying them quickly before yanking them down and off as quickly as she could.

Malark adjusted himself backwards on the bed and saw his lover step onto the bed before crawling on all fours over to him slowly with feline grace, her prey in sight. His member had been steel from the very beginning, but this sight renewed his arousal, which his lover clearly noticed as she slid her hand up his thigh slowly before stroking his erection up and down in preparation while keeping eye contact and leaning in closer.

The violet haired temptress knew she had control for the first time in the night, and enjoyed the sensation, especially as she slid her entire body over his, pressing up against his groin and sliding up towards his chest. Meira stopped at his chest to admire her man, tracing her fingernail lightly over the skin of his powerful chest, heaving with deep breaths. She traced old scars around his shoulders and took her time admiring him and pressing kisses on a whim, feeling him twitch beneath her stomach at each point of contact. Unable to resist, she checked up higher on his frozen bandage, seeing that it was holding, she just muttered about his idiocy under her breath and went back to her indulgingAs she was indulging, she found his hands taking their pleasure from her skin too, before brushing her hair back and playing with it as he had done back in the inn. All at once she melted and knew that her time in control was fading quickly despite his gentle touches.

If his hands were to brush from her hair down to her neck, he would be able to feel her heartbeat in her throat. The adrenaline of letting herself completely trust Malark gave her a thrill like no other; perhaps it was seeing him in a state that made him look like as powerful as he did during the battle. Even with all that power he would handle her gently, and she knew she was falling for him; but she wanted more than gentle touches, she wanted to be devoured.

Meira leaned in for a long kiss, her hair draping over both of their faces, then she stayed for more. They melded together skin to skin and drank in each other as Malark's arms came around Meira's waist tightly, digging his fingers into her hips. They stayed their for a while, slowly reveling in each other, and enjoying the relief of being in each other's arms once again. Malark began to slowly shift them over, rolling her underneath him and lining up their hips, before Meira stopped him with gentle hand on his chest and a blush on her face, looking a bit bashful.

"Two things. First, you forgot something before when you were convincing me to stay with you." Her grin went as wide as a cheshire cat and the blush was forgotten for now. "You're mine! I'm not just yours. Your mine and I'm yours! Got it?"

Malark responded with a laugh and a kiss. "My bad, you're absolutely right. I'm yours." The wizard leaned in to kiss up her neck and Meira was distracted with the sensation and even more so when he started repeating "Yours" in her ear while he kissed and moved on top of her. But before he got too carried away and slid inside her, she pushed him back to eye level once again, blushing in full force.

"Second… I…" She was red and had he looked down he would have seen it reach all the way down her neck. "I know you'll take care of me and be gentle and caring like last time but tonight I want what you were doing before." Meira pushed his chest back with both hands and dragged all her nails down it before finishing. "I'm yours, and I want you to show me that."

Malark moaned and his eyes grew dark, he didn't waste a second taking her up on her offer. Before she could move, Meira found herself grabbed by the hips and rolled onto her stomach, before being pulled up to her knees by her hair. She sat up flush against his body, his left hand in her hair, his right on her breast and his mouth on her neck whispering with all his remaining restraint "Are you sure?"

Her heart was in her neck again, and he may feel it on her lips but her voice was steady and assured. "I'm yours, completely. Fuck me, mark me show the world. Take out this entire night on my body; no holding back."

Meira's head was pushed down suddenly and she braced herself on all fours as Malark buried his cock inside her from behind. She couldn't resist the gasp of pleasure and the moan that followed as the edges of her vision turned white already. No more teasing was needed as she was slick, dripping and waiting to take the pounding she knew was coming. His thrusts sped up quickly, finding a rhythm with his hands starting on her hips.

As he thrust, the wizard repeated a mantra over and over again, letting loose all his frustrations in a primal release. "Mine, mine, mine" he would repeat as he fucked his woman into the bed with enough force to rock the headboard and Meira could hear the slap of his thighs alongside his claim to her.

"Yes, yes" Meira would agree before being distracted by her climax, coming early from all the teasing. Her first hit her sudden as a storm and her nails dug into the blanket as she writhed underneath and screamed curses loudly. She shuddered for a full minute, trying to regain her breath the whole time but couldn't get a thought in her head.

Malark was merciless, thrusting through her lovely pussy squeezing his dick throughout her orgasm and not giving her a moment of rest as he took what was his. The cries and screams and curses brought out even more of his primal desires and the wizard couldn't resist pulling her back by the hair to hear more of them when she tried to muffle her noise in the mattress.

The man was following his instincts and desires to the letter, and while the view from behind was lovely, he wanted to see more. Pulling out of her despite a mewl of protest, Malark slid off the side of his bed and manhandled his lover by dragging her over to him without a word or a request. Meira found herself on her back, and with Malark inside her once again as he continued to find what he wanted. He brushed her hair back so that he could watch her expressions, and placed her legs on his shoulders as he thrust once more.

This motion was slower but with hard sudden thrusts that drew a reaction every time he fucked her. Sending shudders throughout her entire body and causing him to groan in pleasure as he drove deeper and deeper inside her. Malark's hands explored every inch of her with a lazy possessiveness, not allowing himself to miss an inch of her body. He adored her reaction to the teasing he did with her nipples while thrusting at the same time. Deciding he wanted to see her face when she screamed again, Malark softened and quickened his thrusts while reaching his right thumb between her legs to rub the nub of her clit, leaving his left hand to twist and tease her nipples.

Meira found her second climax approaching rapidly as her clit sent shocks that arched her back and made her claw at everything in sight. She felt it approaching as a particularly hard twist of her nipple drew out a scream that sent her over the edge. Unfortunately for Malark she came while covering her face with her flailing hands.

The wizard had barely managed to resist following her over the cliff but kept control with a bit of annoyance at not being able to see what he had been dreaming about for months. He took matters into his own hands, grabbing her wrists as the started to settle while in that same standing position. As she came down from her orgasm Malark sped up his thrusts and added force by pulling her in by her arms. Hard fast thrusts and the smacking of skin echoed throughout the room.

Meira was caught by surprise and started to cuss once more, feeling a third climax sneak up on her right on the heels from her second. The merciless thrusting had left her dripping and she lay there helpless and pinned with her limbs in her lover's possession. All she could do was arch her back, drown in the sensation and show off the face of her orgasm to a man was so satisfied seeing it that he lost control and emptied his load into her waiting pussy.

Malark came loudly, though not as loudly as his lover, and they both fell into each other in pleased exhaustion, cursing and whispering sweet nothings with Meira's legs wrapped firmly around his waist despite her shudders and her hands in his hair. He stayed inside her as they both came down. Moving to her lips for long languid kisses with one repeated phrase from both.

"I'm yours."


	3. Different

As Meira gripped the sheets in her head, arched her head back and groaned loudly, she felt another shattering orgasm break over her and curses flowed from her mouth with an ease that made the sailor behind her smile as bright as the morning sun through their window.

Uninhibited, primal and carnal lust.

Despite the occasionally reserved demeanor and professionalism of both parties, they both had a wellspring of erotic impulses that they had only dipped into before finding each other. Yet together, they immersed themselves in such a way that often left them staying in tavern rooms for days on end, pitching tents for hours longer than necessary, and avoiding public bunking whenever possible.

Before finding each other, they weren't inexperienced. Most of their sexual encounters were one-offs. Malark's were often harbor wenches that the crew met when they were in port. The women were often very similar to each other, playful warm things that were looking for a bit of charm and excitement but not a husband. There was one longer romantic trial back on his homeland that centered around courtship rather than physicality and an illicit affair with the daughter of a Count that stood out in his mind. While most of those were satisfying encounters with good people, there was too little time, and not enough connection for Malark to satisfy his needs and curiosity.

Meira on the other hand, had been allowed to enjoy her sexuality more than the sex itself. She was constantly planning ahead, but very rarely did that plan end up in a man's bed, and never did she end up there more than once. Unfortunately, her concern over showing her Fay'ai brand overwhelmed her desire for physical pleasure the majority of the time. Her encounters were much the same, with just enough liquor to lower her boundaries, but never enough to make her forget. She worried that her encounters were average at best and she knew it was at least partially her fault. Meira couldn't indulge herself without care or worry; she couldn't experiment or enjoy variety without potentially exposing herself. The risk was too great for a cheap thrill.

Alternatively, she could enjoy a bit of flirting and seduction. Reading people was part of her training and she did enjoy the thrill of catching someone's attention and working them up into a frenzy before vanishing like a puff of smoke. She was a tease and that didn't change once she found someone she didn't have to vanish from. With Malark she indulged in a bit of shopping and purchased herself provocative pieces in order to be as distracting as possible whenever they were alone together. Sometimes when she had his attention, she would vanish once again; but Meira found that now she had a new fetish for being chased down and caught.

This particular instance of carnal lust started the night before with Meira and her teasing. She had worn a long tunic without leggings again and insisted on dining out, despite Malark's desire for privacy the moment he had seen her. Meira would tease him throughout the meal, running her foot up his leg and loosening the lacing on her bodice "for the sake of cooling off". What's worse she made Malark's eyes follow a single painted nail of hers as it travelled up and down her body not to subtly. Then when Malark was distracted with the bill, he would turn to find her chair teasingly empty.

Meira could always tell how needy he was by how quickly he resorted to magic in order to find her. This night he lasted all of five minutes before tracing her location and cornering her in an alley outside a bakery. Before she could take a breath, his leg was between hers and her tunic was bunched up above her hips. The leggings came down quickly and she had taken to wearing flimsier smallclothes, and ones that could be easily removed or shoved aside. The sounds of an approaching carriage had caused them to stop before getting too carried away but immediately Malark took her hand and let her back to their rooms. Though somehow through the exchange, due to what could only be described as "sneaky rogue skills" she had slipped off her leggings and now was leading him back to the room so he could watch her legs the entire way.

When Malark finally made it through the door of the room he was hit in the face with a tunic and she was on her knees tugging at his trousers before he could blink. Malark heard his belt hit the floor and was kicking off his boots when he felt Meira's hand close around his length as she rose up to meet his lips, the other hand feeling his chest underneath his tunic. Kissing was interrupting his disrobing but was always much more important. That is, until she pushed him back into the wall and he had a chance to slip off his tunic while her lower hand was teasing him mercilessly.

When he finally found himself divested of clothes, Malark managed to turn the tables on Meira, maneuvering her with her front to the wall and her backside pressing against his erection. It was a dual edged sword as she ground against him mercilessly, but he was in control and able to play with her hair and neck. Without worry about her mark, Meira was able to indulge in kisses along her sensitive neck and revel whenever his hand was in her hair. The moans she made would haunt his dreams and his hand couldn't help but reach around and between her thighs to make them louder.

Meira thought his fingers were magic, and sometimes she was literal with that assumption. But tonight, it was all flesh and experience as he reached down under her small clothes while she was propped between him and the wall, kissing her neck. She writhed and bucked as he found her most sensitive spots but Malark held firm, propping her up and riding out waves and waves of convulsions as his thumb found her clit and two fingers reached to dip shallowly inside her. Eventually after she had finished shaking, she turned around and climbed into his arms with her legs around his waist. He backpedaled until they found the bed and he landed on top of him.

Meira liked how they fought to be on top; she liked winning, and she enjoyed riding out her spoils. But Meira was hard pressed to be disappointed when she lost, her screams were of ecstasy, not disappointment. Tonight, she had won with the teasing, lost deliciously against the wall but won control of the first insertion. She ripped the last bit of fabric off of her body and grabbed his manhood to slowly descend on it. Meira's head went white when she took the entirely of his length inside her dripping wet pussy and it took a moment before the groan built up in her throat and released.

In the beginning, they were sloppier, and made plenty of fun mistakes, but tonight, Meira was smooth as silk, riding like a goddess, and summoning prayers of pleasure and mercy from his lips as she started agonizingly slow, only to speed up to please her subject. Malark's hands on her hips gripped her so tightly that she would check for bruises later and she loved it. Meira knew he liked it when he could look at her in all her glory, so she leaned back and slowed down once again, letting him guide her up and down his length with his hands while she brought herself to orgasm with hers. One hand dipped two fingers in his mouth before teasing her clit, and the other traced a purple nail over her nipples before twisting one between two fingers as she got closer. Meira's orgasm overwhelmed her and she barely had time to look into Malark's eyes and enjoy his appreciation before her head rolled back towards the ceiling again and she felt her release.

Malark had been as patient as he could during the teasing, but as he felt her walls close around him his hips started moving of their own volition. He wouldn't dare interrupt the gorgeous sight of her reaching her peak above him, but once she came back down it was time for him to take control. Malark rolled them both over, causing a squeal and a giggle from her that she would have never allowed the outside world to hear.

Malark constantly reveled in the feel of Meira's skin. It was unbelievably soft to the touch despite her status as an accomplished fighter. Tonight, he traced his hands all over that delicious skin, starting from her hips and moving slowly upwards. He traced her breasts and let his fingers glide teasingly over her nipples before moving up her arms and guiding them above her head. Her legs were still firmly wrapped around him and his hips had been grinding inside her the entire time, but then he started to pick up speed. Malark buried his face in Meira's neck, kissing and nibbling the skin there while pinning her wrists to the bed and letting his instincts take over with hard and fast thrusts.

The two matched each other thrust for thrust, reveled in the feel of every inch of their lover's skin and were equals in their passion. As Malark let go of Meira's wrists, they found their way to his hair, and held his head to her neck as she whispered pleading requests for "more" and "faster". Each and every time his hips drove his cock inside her, Meira's legs tightened around him, and her thighs were shaking with sensation and shocks of pleasure.

Malark felt Meira's heels dug into him and heard her breath speed up, knowing she was nearing another climax. As he neared his own end, he leaned back to a standing position next to the bed and broke the grip of Meira's legs, moving them in front and over his shoulders instead. From there, his solid purchase led to three strong slow thrusts before Malark leaned over and rode her with abandon. Malark barely had the presence of mine to add a bit more pleasure to the proceedings with a quick twist of her nipple that sent shocks through her as she neared her peak.

Meira's gasps and pleadings were music to his ears and the wizard felt his release come first; burying his cock deep inside her, he moaned loudly and felt his seed spill into her. With the last bits of his control, he continued thrusting through his release and guided his thumb to the sweet spot between her thighs. The last touches, and the feel of her lover's release made Meira's head go white and though this orgasm was quieter, it came with sheer intensity and left her shaking for minutes after.

They collapsed together in a pile of limbs and this was different too. When Meira's few trysts had ended, it was always a sudden ending that led to a sudden departure. As for Malark, his intimacies were there but often were hollow and without the depth he shared with his purple haired lover. They just couldn't stop touching after. His hands barely left her, and though hygiene and temperature often led them to quick adjustments and cleanups, his hands always found a way to cherish her in the moments after.

Meira would do the same, but with kisses. Light feather kisses that started a half hour later when she finally recovered. Though there were times those kisses led to more, that wasn't their intention. She just wanted to let him know how important he was and how much she enjoyed him.

The ending to this night, was one that was very typical, two nude and satisfied lovers, curled under a wool blanket, with the wizard petting his lover's hair as she drifts off to sleep, curled up in his warmth. She races towards her dreams eagerly, knowing he will chase her there quickly and perhaps ravish her again before doing the same in the morning.


	4. Sailing

Malark was a bastard and been torturing Meira all day. The worst part was that he had no idea that he was doing it. Meira just had to sit there and suffer while Malark chattered away happily oblivious to how frustrated and annoyed Meira was with his overwhelming cheer and unintentional teasing.

Of course, Meira knew the reason that Malark was working on the boat without a shirt wasn't that they had hit a bit of unintended ocean spray (and it was currently hanging out to dry in the sun), no the reason was that Malark wanted to test the limits of her self-control. And he was doing a good job.

Infuriatingly oblivious to the way she was responding, Malark worked the sail with glistening muscles and ran up and down the ship as they pulled out of the harbor with an excited and attractive smile on his face. The way he would stretch out on over the edge of the boat, and strain between two ropes above his head to change direction was driving Meira out of her mind. What made matters worse was the damn ocean, who thoughtlessly sprayed even more water up onto the deck so that his hair was slicked back and most of his upper body was drenched and dripping.

The little boat was small enough for Malark to handle on his own while Meira either took a turn steering or dawdled about on deck, reading and trying to avoid the spray (and staring). While she was successful at avoiding the water, she was drenched regardless and had begun to regret this little day trip. It seemed like her body would be much more productive in bed writhing beneath his, but he insisted on putting her in this position while he was busy with their "safety" and not even having the decency to realize it. The bastard.

Meira had tried to get revenge, using several dirty tactics that would normally have her lover in the palm of her hand. She attempted to brush up against him seductively and was wearing tight trousers so they should have drawn his eyes and gotten a bulge. She also had given him a few proper kisses, with arms around his neck, and a nibble of his lips, that should have gotten him to toss her over his shoulder.

Unfortunately, the blasted act of sailing was the only thing that could tear him away from her. He loved the ocean so much that she was mentally cursing Umberlee. He would dart around the ship like an excitable child. The sailor wizard was too enthusiastic about sharing his love of the sea with her for her to muster any real anger at him, but it was getting in the way of the game she wanted to play. Every time she thought she had is attention firmly on her, a little ocean swell or some sort of noise would tear him away and he would dart over to take care of it.

After the third attempt at giving him the long kiss she wanted was interrupted (predictably) by a rope coming loose, Meira thought she was going to lose her mind. Not only was he shirtless and not paying her enough attention, but now his calloused, rough hands were tying knots over and over again around something that wasn't her.

It was the final straw and she was done playing fair.

After disappearing in the cabin for a while, Meira emerged with a lazy sway of her hips, knowing that she would have her wizard eating out of the palm of her hand. She glided across the deck without looking at him, appearing nude except for a large, billowing white tunic that belonged to the sailor whose eyes found her unfailingly. She had her hair falling in bouncing waves and had applied a bit of the cosmetics she usually used for disguise to enhance her features. Meira looked every bit the irresistible siren and knew it. Without turning her gaze, Meira stopped at the bow of the ship, and found herself standing in a warm ray of sunlight; deciding this was the perfect spot, she lay down a soft strip of tarp on the wood as a blanket.

In one smooth, slow motion, the temptress slid his tunic up and over her head, revealing the tiniest panties, little more than string. Malark's eyes widened and his grip tightened around the spokes of the wheel, he couldn't breathe as blood pumped in his ears. His vision was full of Meira, her skin shining in the sunlight, and he worked his view up from her athletically toned leg. It roamed over her hips, still bearing marks of his grip from last night, then over her perky chest tipped with light pink nipples, currently stiff in the breeze, also bearing a faded mark from his mouth.

Malark lost track of time while drinking in this delicious sight but then he heard his name being called, said in a voice he knew too well, one that promised a reward for a quick response. "Malark dear, could you come over for a moment?" His feet moved without thought and he was standing in front of his lover, Malark hadn't noticed when she had walked out (too transfixed by her form) but she carried a small little bowl quick sniff told him it was oil.

"I'm going to lay out here and get some sun. Be a dear and spread that on my legs?"

Meira then lounged back on her tarp, using the tunic as a pillow and slid her legs out for him to give them attention. He dripped the oil into his hand uncertainly at first before going to work on Meira's legs. Malark would drench both his hands and then slide them slowly up Meira's athletically toned figure, digging his hands in with a slow massage before coming up to the top of her thigh. The horny sailor would hesitate at the top before working his way down and in his focus, he missed the small smile the successful siren let's slip up on her pillow.

As he makes his way back down to her feet a second time, she slid her leg out of his grasp and turned over, expressing a second command without saying a word. After adding another layer of oil to the back of her legs and then her barely covered ass, Malark worked his way up to her back, straddling her as he massaged the oil into Meira's back. His thumbs and fingers traced up her spine and over her shoulders in slow circular motions. Meira bit back a groan as his hands dug into her skin and while she was happy to finally get his attention, she felt her control over the game slipping away.

Malark's ministrations repeated as he worked up and down her back a second and then a third time, until he was stopped by her shifting and putting a hand on his still bare chest. He rose up his hips, so Meira could shimmy onto her back as her nail traced patterns into his skin. When the rogue got comfortable, she reached for the oil herself and poured the remainder up from her navel over her chest and up to her collarbone. After setting aside the cup she grabbed both calloused hands she'd been enjoying and placed them on her stomach, till they were working their way up and around her torso.

Meira was completely in control, and she knew it. The soft smile had morphed into a full malicious grin and it never left her face as she teased her pet with soft shimmies of her hips while he straddled her; her nails were busy too, tracing little love notes on his arm he was too focused to interpret. She knew he would linger on her breasts as he rubbed in the herbal scented oil into her body with delicacy and reverence. His thumb lingered on the mark his mouth had made and they both paused, reminiscing about the night before and eager to continue where they left off.

Just as his mouth was leaning in to replicate his mark, a stiff wave hit the boat and the impact was followed by the spooling sound of rope coming loose. Malark's eyes were instantly drawn away from her and his training and experience moved him to the cause of the disturbance. Despite the sound the problem was only minor and easy fix, the boat didn't rock much, but it was drifting in the relatively calm waters. Instincts told him to fix the problem immediately and get back to more important things with his beloved. He turned to give a reassuring smile back to Meira, but it froze on his face when he saw her standing and facing him with her hands on her hips.

She wasn't worried, she wasn't relieved, she didn't even seem concerned with the problem. Meira was pissed off.

Like startled prey, Malark froze with a rope wrapped up on each arm, holding the sail in its proper place but staring at his lover with abject concern and typical male obliviousness. Meira started to move towards him with a purpose, aggressive and hungry yet still managing to be strikingly sensual.

The two came together once again, Malark still frozen with concern and Meira placing the nails of both hands on his chest. She dug them in and dragged them down his torso, leaving red marks in their wake and giving Malark a sharp sensation mixed with pain and pleasure as his mouth widened. She got to his trousers and started working off his belt. It came off easy and she went to unlace his breeches.

As Malark started to react her voice rang out "Stay still. This is a punishment." Malark obeyed and his eyes widened as he found his breeches pulled down and his erection exposed. "Unless we are about to fucking die, you do not take your eyes off me." Meira dropped to her knees in a swift motion. Stroking his rock-hard cock in her hand. "You're mine and I'm yours. Your attention is mine when I want it. I wanted it now and you didn't give it to me." His protest died on his lips as her grip tightened on his member and she kissed the tip before looking him straight in the eyes with those glowing violet pupils aflame "Now I'm taking what I want."

The head of his cock disappeared behind painted lips as Meira slid it in and sucked hard while stroking the length of his member with one hand and cupping his balls in the other. She teased and tasted his sensitive tip with her tongue and lips, causing a gasp to escape his mouth and his arms to tighten around the ropes above him. The gasp morphed into a moan as her mouth slid down his manhood back and forth, working in time with her hand's movements. The up and down massage had turned to a cranking motion as she worked him towards his climax in a rough, demanding fashion. The off hand massaging his balls moved to pull his hips in deeper by grabbing a handful of his ass before returning to their massage at a higher pace. She was an expert in pleasuring him and showed it off with pride.

After the teasing and the situation and the skill of Meira's work, Malark knew he wouldn't hold off for long. Then Meira took his full length to the back of her throat once, twice, thrice; her nails clawing into his thighs as she showed him why he was lucky enough to have her at his side and in his bed. He felt his end coming up quick as she shifted back to her one-handed strokes, making sure to look him straight in the eyes and opening her mouth wide to let him watch as her tongue flicked over the head of his cock in time with her rough motion. When she saw his head tilt back and her name started to leave his lips as a prayer (not for the first time, he was dedicated in his worship) Meira knew his climax was cumming.

Not one to be wasteful or overly messy, Meira clamped her mouth around the head of his cock and kept up her pace, sucking hard as his hips started to thrust in desperation. His seed flowed a few moments later, with a helpful warning gasp and she took ropes of cum down her throat as his legs started to shake. Malark felt blessed with amazing fortune but knew in her control, he shouldn't push his luck sod he managed to stay standing. He was rewarded by the visual of her locking eyes with him again to milk the last drop of cum from him while licking it off slowly. He knew that sight would be the subject of his masturbation for years.

The goddess in half-elf form rose to her feet slowly, pressing her oiled body against him completely, swallowing before giving him a long, lingering kiss (one that wasn't interrupted. Meira turned on her heels like a dancer and bent over at the waist to slowly peel her undergarment off in front of him before tossing it carelessly over her shoulder. Meira slinked back to her cabin without turning her head.

"Fix that, lay anchor and be quick about it. I'm going inside to touch myself and you will be inside me in 15 minutes or less. Otherwise our next conversation won't have as happy of an ending."

Malark got everything done faster than an entire crew would have. Had any boat come across them for the rest of the day they would have though the small boat was haunted. From the way that it rocked in relatively calm seas and the loud cries from within.

As the sun set, Malark had one hand in his mate's hair and the other around her waist, thrusting into her from behind and driving her to yet another orgasm. He knew he would have to take her sailing again, and resolved not to wear a shirt anytime onboard.


	5. Villa

As our hero awoke, his first instinct was to roll over and reach across the bed and pull his heroine into his body. The dreams that haunted his morning hours had left him ravenous even while asleep. But instead of flesh, Malark's hands found nothing but bedsheets. The wizard opened his eyes, saw a piece of paper folded on a nightstand and was instantly annoyed.

He knew Meira hadn't left on some adventure; he had plenty of faith in their relationship to know she would be much clearer with him if she was had to leave for a bit. They weren't perfect, but they talked about problems when they came up and their fights were infrequent and quickly forgotten. The night before she hadn't been distant, instead she had been cuddly and happy, and undeniably excited about their reunion and the small vacation that they had planned.

Still, abrupt letters between them had been a faux pas since the first one. The one that he found on his bedside that abruptly ended their time together, and while she wasn't above teasing him about it, Meira generally avoided intentionally angering her lover (unless she wanted him more… aggressive). With a grumble he rose to his feet without bothering to get dressed and looked out the window before even reading the damn note.

The garden looked gorgeous as always, though the difference from his usual stay at the villa was apparent immediately. There was a peaceful silence that seemed out of place in this normally busy house. The staff had done excellent work in the weeks prior, but both owners had decided that they needed some private time together and had asked the workers to stay home. While the lack of activity was a bit unnerving, Malark took the time to breathe in the crisp morning air and revel in the beauty that surrounded him, both natural and man-made.

It was almost the perfect way to greet the day, but the effect was lessened by the lack of his apparently flighty companion, which brought him back to the traitorous message on his bedside. As the blood finished returning to his head, Malark knew that defying what Meira had in mind in a bit of stubborn pique would be pointless and interfere with them spending as much quality time together as possible. Plus, his lover was not a boring woman by any means, and if she was teasing him already, it meant she had some interesting plans for the day.

Bolstered on by his thoughts. He picked up the note and started to read.

"Stop glaring at the paper, not every note I write you in the morning is going to be awful." Malark snorted at her insight and tried to glare despite his laughter but couldn't manage it. "I'm been so excited to start our vacation together this past two weeks. I was missing you, and shopping in a little sorcerer's shop when I came across something very interesting, and I couldn't help but turn it into a game. Check under the pillow."

Malark turned and reached under his lover's pillow to come away with a scroll, bound with string to a second note. The scroll caught his eye first and he tossed the note aside to examine it. It was thin and light, clearly magical. He was tempted to open it immediately but had reached for the note to avoid an unpleasant surprise.

"This handy little scroll is one of many I purchased and hid around the villa. Unroll them and press your hand on the glyph to use it. It's a nice surprise so I won't ruin it here. Your game today is to find all 4 of them before tracking me down. Don't cheat and use your mystical mumbo jumbo or you won't get your reward! Though I'm not too worried, the scrolls itself are interesting little treats and I've sweetened the deal by leaving you little clues to follow, I know you love a mystery. And if even those weren't enough (which they are, I know you, you're mine) I spoiled you by leaving a little trail for you to follow…Be a good boy and track me down after, I'll be waiting in such a good mood."

The letter ended "Yours, Meira". And by the time he read those words Malark's knee jerk morning reaction of annoyance was replaced with an affectionate smile. He did love a good mystery, and it would be nice to start their vacation with something fun and new. While his preferred method of waking up was burying himself inside her immediately and staying in bed for hours more, this little adventure would have to do. Malark sat down on the bed, placed the scroll flat on the table, then activated the glyph with his palm.

The wizard felt a magic cloud his vision and shapes started to form quickly. It appeared he was in some sort of scrying spell, yet he hadn't left the room, instead it was if he was viewing it from a place on the wall. And this wasn't a typical scry either, as he could see both Meira and himself in view, and Meira was smiling at him, clearly knowing he was watching through the scroll.

For a second, Malark stopped admiring the magic and was lost in his lover's smile. She looked so playful and eager to start her game, and her smile was full and bright with a touch of a naughty edge. As the lips he was focusing on started to move, mouthing "Good morning handsome" to him, he realized there was no sound to be heard in this magic. His own form was still asleep, from the light it looked like she had woken up and hour earlier at the crack of dawn for her preparations. Despite the hour Meira was dressed already, she stood in a light blouse, unlaced, and a pair of her riding leggings she always complained were too tight to be practical. She showed off in different poses for him, then twirled and he saw that stood barefoot; his nymph floated around the room towards the far side of the bed and hovered over Malark's sleeping form.

The wizard lay supine and remained motionless despite the butterfly light kisses she peppered on his head. Then with an evil look directly at the scroll Meira reached down under the covers slowly enough to be agonizing to watch and yet not disturb him. Meira's hand remained obscured under the covers but the grip she had on his manhood was clear; she started to deftly stroke him with care. Her motions were light enough to not disturb him, but thorough enough to get the reaction she desired as the blanket tented under her ministration. With the exceptions of a few glances towards his face to check that he wasn't waking, the violet haired nymph kept her gaze fully on the scroll, so that Malark could look into her eyes and read the layers of playful excitement giving way to a pure desire he craved.

The lovingly teasing strokes gradually slowed when she achieved her goal of fully arousing him. When she stopped, Meira had the decency to look disappointed with herself briefly for leaving him in such a state. Before her disappointment seemed to give way to guilt and she raised the blanket high enough to cover her lowering head. Malark's breath caught in his throat before she lowered the blanket a moment later and shot him a cheeky wink.

Malark muttered curses under his breath and realized that the full state of arousal he had woken up with was the doing of his violet eyed temptress and was tempted to blame her actions for his current frustration. Then realized that thoughts of her had him waking up in a similar state the past three nights and many times before so it was clearly the woman in general and not her teasing.

In the scene, had Meira slipped off the bed and moved around back towards the scroll; she stopped to blow it a kiss, then looked back at her handiwork: an aroused Malark who was shifting in his sleep as his dreams took a very different turn. Then the rogue reached down to the sides of her blouse and pulled it up and over her head. Like all the motions she had made for him to watch, they were slow and deliberate, forcing his breathing to quicken as he saw what she had underneath. Meira was wearing a tight bustier that covered her whole upper body in decorated silk. She gave him time to revel in her appearance, drawing her fingers over her entire upper body in a tantalizing fashion. Then her hands drew back up to her face and she blew one last kiss to the scroll.

Meira turned on her heel after the kiss and headed straight for the door as the magic cut out. Malark immediately followed her movement and opened the door himself, hanging on the handle, he found her blouse with a note pinned to it and a small bag of holding underneath. Malark unpinned the note and read it immediately.

"Clue #1" It read "Thanks For Not Poisoning Me."

Malark smiled immediately and walked back into the room to put on trousers quickly (knowing his lover and wanting to tease her back, he put on just the trousers). The wizard placed the scroll, the blouse and both notes in the bag of holding before striding out of the room towards the main dining room. As he walked, he was grateful that the servants were not there, neither he nor Meira was used to being waited on and the amount of privacy in this gorgeous home was perfect for this game of hers. Upon reaching the formal dining room he took a quick turn down a hallway and entered the kitchens before heading to a little room that was a much smaller, cozier eating area.

Their first time there was a whirlwind of activity and craziness, but the second time that Malark had taken Meira to their little villa, he wanted to be a bit more domestic (an instinct that he had no idea would be within him at all). He ended up cooking the two of them a nice, simple dinner of the sort his mother used to make. The two ate in comfort and chatted, enjoying the quiet and simple pleasure of eating somewhere not in an inn or a camp. Meira teased him mercilessly about doting on her but didn't insult his cooking or hide the delight in her eyes that someone would take care of her. The meal ended with a throwaway comment of "That was a nice first date, thanks for not poisoning me!" and a long lingering kiss that left him breathless.

As he entered the room, there were two things he noticed. First he found the scroll on a platter in the same place she had eaten that night, and the second was a mirror hanging on the wall that definitely wasn't there for the date.

Malark reached for the scroll, looking for some sort of note to go along with it, finding none, he settled in the chair he had used on their date and laid the scroll down flat. As he reached down to activate the magic, he felt himself tingling with excitement as the next phase of her evil plot.

As the next scene came into view he didn't find himself looking into his lover's violet eyes but instead he saw her back as she swayed slowly side to side with her hips. The motion was enticing and immediately distracting on the face of it, and his eyes were drawn down the back of her lovely hair, over her decorated bustier to land and stay squarely on her swaying hips and perfectly pert rear. The swaying was slow at first but as she bent over and propped her hands up on the table, the motion sped up slightly as she followed an inaudible rhythm. All of the sudden she stopped suddenly, her ass bent over in front of him, palms digging into the edge of the table; it was in that moment that Malark managed to widen his focus and see that on the opposite wall, the mirror was showing the reflection of her expression.

The placement was indeed intentional as Malark was drawn to the playfully wicked look in her eye before Meira deliberately bit her lip in a manner that she knew drove him wild and moved her hands from the table tantalizingly down her sides. As she reached the edges of her too tight leggings, her thumbs hooked the garment and drew it over her hips at a painfully slow pace as her seductive swaying resumed. Meira could barely breathe as every second of the show drew his attention and each little bit of skin was slowly revealed.

As Meira's leggings descended over the curve of her ass, Malark found his hands twitching in envy. Her lifestyle had developed her athletically, and the perfect tone and shape drew a reaction from him every time. Not only that, but she had emphasized his view with the skimpiest piece of lace she could find, barely covering her at all and still somehow accentuating her bustier. As the rogue finished disrobing and stepped out of her trousers, she seemed to pause in thought before resuming her bent over position and adding a spontaneous slap to her own ass. It sent a little shock up her body that showed in her expression, but he knew that she preferred he slaps to her own.

The show had him aching, every part of his body on fire and frustrated that he wasn't in the room expressing his appreciation for the things she did to him with a glance and a whisper, much less a full strip tease. As she turned to him slowly he got to revel in how gorgeous she looked in her lingerie from the front and back and admire his lover's tantalizing style. Without missing a beat, she hoped up to take a seat on the edge of the table and ran her hands over every inch of her body while he watched. She started at her legs and worked her way up to her hair before slowly spreading her legs apart, looking directly into the scroll and visibly mouthing the words "Come eat." The scroll immediately faded to black."

Malark was shaking where he stood, and his blood was pumping so he could feel the shocks of his arousal all over. Any attempt to get ahold of himself failed and the lingering smell of Meira's perfume was driving him insane. As he stood up to support himself on the table he noticed that the leggings from before lying folded on the chair where she would sit.

The wizard picked up the leggings a bit carelessly in his anticipation to get to the next clue. Though initially he was baffled, the note wasn't clipped to the outside like before and there was clearly no space for pockets. As he was inspecting it, he finally noticed the note pinned inside the leggings, right on the crotch (though perhaps it was his imagination that convinced him that spot was slightly damp).

This note was another simple phrase, but he didn't have an immediate solution in his head; it read simply "Morning Habits". Malark blamed his lack of ideas on the lack of blood flow to his brain and after placing everything in the bag of holding, he stepped outside to try to regain his composure. He was clearly restless, and his feet were moving even without a destination. The things he did first thing in the morning (wake up, prepare for the day, clean himself, ravage Meira) mostly happened inside his room, so he found himself heading there before stopping himself by a window.

Malark felt confident he would have noticed any other notes and it was unlike Meira to send him back to a place he had been and risk him screwing up her game by sending him out of order. He knew his darling devil was practically telepathic, so instead of trying to pick something random and dull Malark went over what he had done first thing that morning. After a minute of thought, his feet started moving again, and this time they headed to a side door.

As he exited the villa, he enjoyed a light breeze and the bright sunshine of a perfect mild day; his bare feet stepped off of the well warm path and into the grass as he headed for the gardens. Many a morning had passed with the two of them admiring the gorgeous plant life that was one of the more aesthetically pleasing features of his given home. Though the gardens themselves were quite extensive so he didn't quite know where he should head first until he spotted the open window that led to his room. After some navigation to avoid disturbing anything green, he made his way to the villa wall.

Dangling on a barely visible string that seemed to lead all the way up to his window, Malark found the third scroll. Hanging nearby on a nearby vine that crawled up the building's surface, the wizard found Meira's bustier. Knowing that his Meira was prancing around their property in nothing but a scrap of lace made him unscroll and unseal the next scene quicker than any time before.

The scene showed her leaning up against the wall her top was already off and she held it in both hands, covering herself with it but not looking at the scroll and taunting him like usual. Instead she was glancing up the wall, staying close to it and seemingly waiting for something. Her hands were impatient though, Malark could see her fingers drumming the cloth, and her thumbs tracing her skin. Then a smile spread upon her face and she sunk to the ground slowly, so she would be seated pressed up against the wall, facing the scroll with her legs spread.

Meira took her bustier in one hand and seemed to roll it together into a tight cylinder. Malark barely had a moment to appreciate the site of her beautifully perky breasts with clearly erect nipples before his eyes were distracted by her hand darting into her underwear and her fingers getting to work immediately. Malark was shocked at first, the theme from before had been direct teasing and provocation yet this seemed different. When he finally used the last of the blood in his brain to figure it out, it hit him like a Warhammer and he groaned out loud.

His lover was masturbating while he stood at the window, looking out at the gardens, all the while trying to keep her moans quiet. She had even was biting down on the cloth of her top to muffle any noises and free up her hand to tease her nipples. Meira had teased him with self-pleasure before (one time involving restraints) so he knew what she did when he was watching, but again, this was different. Her fingers were moving fast and rough, the cloth of her underwear had been damp since the beginning and Meira clearly needed an immediate release. She also wanted to get hers while Malark was still standing at the window, rock hard and aching for her, still stubbornly refusing to read a note and missing her.

The gorgeous half elf seemed to be succeeding; despite Malark's view being limited by an infuriating strip of cloth, the rest of his lover's body was going through the start of convulsions he knew very well. Her violet eyes were wide, and she was struggling to keep them open to keep track of her wizard up above. Her struggles to keep quiet were also clear as her teeth dug into cloth and her chest heaved with unreleased moans. As Meira's thighs started to shake, Malark knew what would come next and as the hand in her panties sped up for her climax, Meira's other hand twisted her nipples hard to add extra sensation to the storm of pleasure that was washing over her.

As she settled, dropping the top out of her mouth and gasping for breath as quietly as possible, Meira's body finally relaxed. Then her eyes darted open and shot straight to the scroll before a languid grin of satisfaction spread over her face. As she pulled her hand from beneath the tiny scrap of lace, she showed Malark her drenched fingers, letting a drop fall on herself before kissing her palm and blowing it up to her lover above.

As the scene ended, Malark was moving purely on instinct, his shaking fingers grabbed the bustier, turned it over to find a note that read "Hurry To Our Favorite Place Here" before hastily stuffing everything into the bag of holding and setting off towards the nearby hills adjacent to their home.

As he made his way up the hill, Malark's blood was pumping in his ears, the last scene had driven him spare, and he was moving as fast as he could without using magic. Each of the three teasing scene had resulted in his cock straining to a painful extent, he was filled with hormones and driven by desire. Had he cared to check he would have found precum on his tip that leaked out after watching his lover's bliss just moments before.

In the back of Malark's mind, he was grateful to Meira for making the last clue an obvious one. He was completely on edge and unable to muster up much in the way of guesswork or deductive reasoning. Fortunately, the nearby hot springs were an obvious favorite and something they enjoyed on their last trip to the Villa. Construction had rendered the springs unusable for some time, so to celebrate their first night enjoying them, Malark had brought out candles and a bottle of wine and the two lovers had soaked under the moonlight and enjoyed the peace of being under the stars. Meira had declared it her favorite spot, and Malark had agreed instantly.

That night was a great one in his estimation, yet it ended with a nap rather than a romp, so it seemed that Meira had decided to scratch someplace new off their list. Malark was practically racing up the hill as he thought of warm water and his even hotter lover, and as he approached he could hear her voice echoing towards him. A few yards closer and he recognized his name being said, but it didn't seem like she was calling him closer.

As the cries got louder and louder he found himself again realizing that her fingers were between her thighs, and she was moaning his name in appreciation. "Malark, oh I'm so close!" Had it been earlier in the day, Malark might have stopped in shock, but after three separate sessions of teasing, he instead quickened to a full sprint, determined to both see and hear her climax.

Unfortunately for our Hero, his lover really was evil and had plans she wanted him to follow. As he crested the hillside, Malark heard the telltale his of a triggered rope trap (moments too late) and found his right ankle caught and bound to a tree on the side of the road. He was caught off guard and found himself stumbling to the ground, annoyed but unhurt.

As he processed his situation, he heard what was, undoubtedly, a very satisfying climax. "Malark… oh baby, Malark! Yes! Fuck! Fuck yes, right there!" followed by a high-pitched keen that tapered off into a low groan and several pants for breath. Malark felt himself shaking with frustration as he blasted through the rope with an ice spell, not even bothering to untie it, and made his way the short distance into the hot tub clearing.

The pools were steaming and looked delightful, but to Malark's immense frustration they were also empty. Instead on a nearby branch, hung his lover's panties, and a letter and the last scroll were nestled into a nearby branch.

Still dragging along the frayed edges of her trap, Malark made his way over to the note and ignored it for the next scroll, eager to see the view he had missed while bound up in her mischief. However, he was surprised yet again to find that this scroll was different than the other three. While the same runes traced out for the recording spell, there was no memory recorded within. Malark put the panties in the bag of holding and grabbed the note to read.

"Congrats Lover, you did so well! I hope you enjoyed my little game. Sorry to spoil you catching me in the act, but I couldn't resist having you just see me and just hear me back to back. But before you roll your eyes, I know what I've been doing to you, and I won't torture you much longer. The scrolls you found are my gifts to you, let them keep you company on lonely nights, if you like them, I'll keep a few more hidden away for special occasions. You'll also be getting another present for indulging me and not using magic!

But before you get to indulge in all those rewards or plow me into the bed with all your pent up frustration, you need to complete one final task. You now have three naughty little recordings of me, and I want one of you! Place this on the tree I marked and come right back to where you found this and stroke that hard cock for me till you explode. I know I've worked you up into a lather and I want to see the results of all that effort on my lonely nights.

Get your first quick load out of the way, then get yourself nice and clean in the water and then track me down with magic. You can fuck me however you like when you do. Yours, Meira."

Malark was barely able to process what he was reading, but despite the frustration he had enjoyed this game and while there wasn't really a scoreboard, his lover clearly won. She deserved her reward and Malark lived to make her happy. Plus the idea of waiting even longer to cum was an unpleasant one so he followed her instructions.

After placing the scroll on the correct tree, and walking back to his spot, he leaned back against the trunk and triggered the spell to start. After smiling at the scroll and blowing Meira a kiss, Malark let his trousers fall to the dirt, springing out his erect manhood. This particular part of him had been craving attention since Meira's hands had stopped rubbing hours earlier, so he felt a primal relief when he started to indulge himself.

At first Malark attempted to copy his lover's style in his own way, running his free hand through his hair and then dragging it over his chest and shoulders while his dominant hand pumped away at his twitching cock. Soon enough however, due to all the teasing beforehand, Malark was rapidly approaching his finish. Instead of teasing Meira, his off hand was steadying himself on the trunk of the tree, digging into the bark as his eyes closed and his hand picked up speed.

Without thought, her name was dragged from his lips in groans that sounded like prayers. "Meira, Meira, Meira" over and over again in a rhythm that grew faster as he pushed himself closer and closer to the edge. Just as he found that edge and his climax was building up to finish he heard the leaves crunch underneath him.

No minor sound could dissuade him now and he flew over the edge with a grunt and started spraying his seed. As the first drops started to spray, Malark found the tip of his cock gripped by another hand and he was milked of every last drop with both hands on the trunk to keep him standing as his legs started to shake uncontrollably.

As he opened his eyes, Malark found his lover crouched on her knees, holding his dripping manhood and stroking him adoringly through his finish. She triggered the end of his recording before turning back to him with a smile, her violet eyes twinkling. "It looks like I was right, you needed that one badly, and look at the mess you made. Maybe I was a bit too mean." As Malark's eyes worked their way down her nude form he saw her covered in his spray, drops dripping all over her breasts and down her stomach to her side.

Far from being bothered on it, Meira wore the cum on her skin contentedly and instead of cleaning herself she produced the bag of holding he had set aside and stuffed his trousers into it. Then she laughed at the fact that her trap was still dangling around his ankle and got to work removing it.

It was the laugh more than anything that restarted the gears in Malark's brain and he started to laugh alongside her and when she loosened the knot and looked at him with a bemused expression he had the decency to shrug sheepishly and state "I was in a hurry."

Their eye contact was broken as Malark felt a bit of an aftershock and seemed to dribble out another drop of cum, which Meira seemed to seize upon eagerly as she grabbed his manhood again and pumped the last drops out of him, cleaning it up with her mouth while looking him dead in the eye.

After finishing Meira stood up off her knees and guided Malark to one of the nearby pools, making him step in and sink into the hot water with a moan of pleasure. Rather than join him, Meira sat above and behind him and started to rub his shoulders tenderly. Yet more moans of stress relief followed but as Malark regained his faculties he looked back at Meira with a question in his eyes.

She smiled and answered without him having to ask. "Maybe I'll join you in a bit, but I had my soak, and my fun. You did well, I don't want to wash you off me just yet."

Minutes passed in silence as the two enjoyed each other, slipping into a similar mood to their midnight soak, before Malark broke the silence. "Your game was incredible, I'm so glad you found those scrolls and I'm very much enjoying my prize."

In response Meira pulled his head back gently and smiled; in a bit of spontaneity, she kissed him upside down, deepening and reveling in his lips before coming back up giggling. "Well that was strange, but I liked it a lot…. (I guess I have to find a way to do it more often). Anyway this isn't your reward, just me pampering you."

"Oh, I'm getting another reward?"

"Well, I did enjoy my game, but I did really hate teasing you in your sleep and then just leaving you there hard and lonely. So for the rest of the trip your wake ups are going to be much more pleasant…" Malark looked up at her sinful grin again and turned in the water to look at her, feeling like the luckiest man alive as she stared at him, violet eyes alight with excitement and he started peppering kisses on her thighs. Meira hummed in pleasure and spread her legs further before asking. "I'm assuming you don't want to wait till we're back in-" a gasp interrupted as Malark left a little bite mark "bed?"

"Here, yes. Bed, yes. And since you teased me so badly there I'm bending you over that table." Meira hummed in appreciation and gasped again as Malark's hand laid her flat on her back. He spread her legs wider and placed them on his shoulders as he leaned in closer. "Speaking of the table…" Malark started to lick her slit in long slow motions, devouring her with more patience than he had during the game. He pleasured her in her favorite ways, with lips, tongue and fingers building her up gradually before getting her right on the edge of her third orgasm of the day.

But Meira didn't want just his tongue and as she pulled Malark up by the hair, he took her instructions and rose to his feet, pulling her back to the edge of the tub and lining himself up with her. Malark felt powerful and whole standing in front of his naked lover, still wearing his seed, after she had played with him and pampered him and adored him. As he placed the head of his cock outside her and prepared to ravish her, Meira gasped out two words before he thrust in and both their thoughts turned to white ecstasy.

"Welcome home."


	6. Pirate AU

Footsteps echoed as Captain Meira made her way through the bowels of her vessel Dracoseir and down to the hold. The moon was high above and her entire crew was beaten and exhausted after the escape from a vicious storm the previous day. By all rights she should be sleeping in her quarters, but the captain still had unfinished business down below.

As she passed the guard standing watch, she told him to grab a bite to eat in the mess and dismissed him. Now she was left alone with the prisoner, a man tied securely to a wooden chair, bolted to the ground. His wrists were bound behind him and while she had ordered her crew to take no liberties with the prisoner, she noted bruises from the previous battle up and down his midriff as well as mild burn marks on his wrists and shoulders. He was clad only in a pair of trousers and before she came in seemed to be passed out in exhaustion.

Captain Meira unlocked and opened the cell door before stepping inside, she closed the door behind her, and the creaking sound seemed to rouse the prisoner to wakefulness. When he looked up, she noticed hazel eyes that seemed to shift from the dimness of exhaustion to the brightness of humor with no delay. A wide grin split on his face despite the situation and she felt confusion creep up on her.

"Greetings Captain, come to discuss your surrender, have you? I'm sorry you felt rushed to deliver it, I would have just as happily accepted it in the morning!"

Meira responded by walking up to her prisoner and giving him a backhand across the face without any real force to it. The prisoner winced but the amusement in his eyes didn't waver. "Ahhh, it seems that I might have misunderstood the situation. But I must warn you, if we're to begin a torrid romance, you should work on your caresses. The front of the hand is gentler you see."

"Cheeky shit." Captain Meira muttered under her breath before pulling a weather worn book out from her jacket pocket and flipping it open. "So…. It says here that you're called… Malark. You know when my crew captured a wizard, I was hoping that the book they found would be full of spells and secrets. Instead I get this pathetic excuse for a journal."

"Do me a favor and forgive the grammar mistakes would you? My seafaring ways seemed to have me shortening words and mixing up syntax like an amateur. I should think you should be thanking me! Spells are boring, and my thoughts are much more interesting."

"You write almost entirely about the weather."

"I'm a weather mage, seems only right yes? Sure, that may be dull to you but I'm certain if you could read my mind I would be proven right. Definitely much more interesting thoughts right now."

Meira raised her eyebrow at the gall of her prisoner. For as she looked as his leering expression, she had no doubt what sort of 'interesting' thoughts he was having. He was looking her up and down slowly like a starving man contemplating his last meal. From the tips of her boots up her admittedly tight breeches and to her loosely laced bodice, the Captain felt exposed in her own ship despite her obvious control over the situation. And for the briefest of moments, she didn't mind it.

But as she regained control, she returned the comment with another backhanded smack with more force than the last one. As he leaned back, she stepped down firmly on the chair in between his legs, with the sharp tip of her boot mere inches from his groin. The threat was clear, though she enhanced it by reaching down and pulled a dagger out of her boot, placing it flat against his cheek at the same spot she had struck him.

"We're now finished with your nonsense and the only sounds I want to hear out of you are the answers to my questions. Whether you live or die today depends on how good of a prisoner you are. Keep being stubborn and I'll use my little friend here to start taking pieces off you."

The notorious pirate could tell that her prisoner's wit had been quelled for now, and his silence spoke volumes (though the spark in his eyes had not quite diminished). Meira felt a flash of respect for the prisoner who showed more spine than some of the sniveling cowards she employed. This wasn't the first time she had noted that as well, the feeling was familiar to her. When she first gained respect for him….

"Tell me what happened during the battle, we had our lines sunk into your ship and the boarding party was about to cross over when the storm hit. The next thing I know you're on my ship and waving your hands like a madman, bleeding from the head and glowing with magic."

She could still picture it now: a raid completely gone awry, a storm putting her whole crew and ship in danger, and a bleeding shirtless nutcase glowing and gesturing as if he was somehow grappling with the storm itself. Meira had the doctor tend to his wound after the battle, as the only other casualties had been from ranged arrows and bolts. The storm had done damage to the ship but hadn't taken a single life on either vessel.

"Yes well…. Ahh I was…. Hmmm… Well embarrassingly enough I was on your vessel because I… fell." Despite her threats and her knife, Meira noted that the prisoner seemed more nervous about admitting he was clumsy than that she would start to cut him. "From the crow's nest of my own ship. The thing is I was up in the nest shouting about the storm when you arrived, and when your crew hooked us, and the storm started blowing our masts and riggings together I was in the middle of a spell before an arrow broke my concentration and my…. Balance. Managed to slow my fall with a rope but took quite a tumble and found myself on the deck with a crew of bloodthirsty scoundrels and one incredibly intimidating beauty."

Despite her insistence that he stow his cheek (and the knife on said cheek), Malark still felt the need to flirt shamelessly. Meira didn't know what to make of him and was startled and curious enough to move her knife away and lean in with more questions.

"Fine then, you're a weather mage, you were yelling about the storm, and your crew was more concerned about dealing with me than following your instructions." Her crew didn't notice the storm either through focus on plunder or incompetence, and sometimes she feared her crew was drifting towards the later. "That still doesn't explain what happened after you fell, it wasn't like any weather magic I've ever seen. And for that matter, why the bloody hell were you preparing to fight a storm shirtless?"

Meira didn't know why she asked that last bit except it was driving her crazy (with curiosity of course). It was rapidly approaching winter and the crew was mostly bundled up whenever possible yet here was this madman throwing ice and thunder around without so much as a damned tunic.

Meira noticed the spark was back in his eyes as he started to tell his story and she heard his wrists strain as he seemed to want to instinctively gesticulate while talking. "Well if you've been on the seas you probably haven't seen much classical training. They mostly focus on the practical applications of pushing or pulling storm systems and clouds as much as possible. It's enough for smaller events but it's unlikely but larger storm breaks still cause casualties, right?"

He continued ranting, not even noticing that as he leaned in, he put himself closer to the knife and her boot, just engrossed in the story despite everything. Meira tried not to find that charming. "So there has to be a better way? Storms are sailors' worst nightmare. Classical training gets you a little closer, and in a way, they treat storms as living breathing things that are channeled and dispersed with a thought. But it's when you combine the two that it gets really interesting!" He trailed off and realized he was going on a bit but didn't move back. "Plus… I've umm…. Always had a way with storms, even as a kid. Drove my mother spare to see me hanging out a window or on a roof when one came by."

"Fine, but what about the-"

"Captain! We need you above!" Meira was perturbed at the interruption, and she knew her prisoner had noticed this. As she left and locked the cell door, she could see the smile on his face that only said one thing "Come back soon."

The second time Meira came down to meet Malark, she was pissed off. Her crew hadn't been responding to her orders quickly and she knew that heading back to port was her only option. She had switched courses just this morning and knew they could be heading into more trouble than this crew of layabouts could handle.

Captain Meira used to have a standout crew, one that was worth their weight in gold, but recent years had led to losses that she couldn't replace as easily. Death, disease and some well-earned retirements had sapped her crew of those she respected and cared for. Now she just had the dregs.

When she walked in on the prisoner, she saw that her crew had followed her instructions for the most part. There were a few fresh bruises, but they had fed him and draped a spare tarp over his shoulders. Of course, as soon as Malark saw her coming, he leaned back and shrugged off the tarp without a second thought. Seeing the cheek once again filled her with a mix of respect and annoyance, tinged with a hint of something warm that she ignored. "My crew is looking for a reason to keep you alive."

"Saving their lives wasn't enough?" Meira scowled at the comment but couldn't dispute the truth.

"So, you were useful, now what? You've made it clear how you feel about joining the crew. There's no reason to waste good food and water on you." Malark had snorted at the suggestion of becoming a pirate but his smile was tinged with worry as she brought up the hard truths her crew had been complaining about. Meira's frustration left her though as she leaned against the prison walls. "Why did you save us all anyway?"

Meira remembered the day clearer than she would like to admit, a shirtless lunatic, glowing with magic, using the power of the storm to separate the two ships. When he realized he couldn't get back safely, the mage opened the way for his crew to sail out of the storm. Initially once they were safe, the wizard dropped the magic and the storm raged harder than ever. Meira remembered calling orders into the distance to leave the man alone and focus on saving the ship. The still glowing wizard seemed resigned to face the sea on his own terms but when he heard the men clambering to save their own lives and the captain shouting orders, his magic resurged and Captain Meira's crew was able to escape with bumps and bruises.

"Well I couldn't just _sit_ there, could I? Not with men about to die and you shouting some orders like a Goddess of War. There's no surrender in you is their captain? I like that."

Meira felt a blush come to her cheeks for the first time in years, something she thought impossible after a lifetime around sailors. The look was back in his eyes, and she should have slapped him again, but she knew that ever since he had grinned at her and shrugged the tarp off his shoulders, she was moving less like a captain and more like a woman who wanted his attention. Her jacket had been left behind and her bodice was looser than before.

"Tell me why you were shirtless."

The smirk he gave her was a mix of sinister suggestion and a longing for freedom. But when he explained, his eyes weren't on her, they were staring at the ceiling, longing for the sky. "My skin is mostly weather-proof and…. There's almost nothing like the feeling. You stand in the wind and the rain and feel the world like no other. It seeps into your skin and you feel one with the sky and sea. It's the ultimate freedom." His eyes met hers, and they were the brightest they'd ever been. She looked down almost imperceptibly and saw clear evidence of his excitement tenting his trousers. He longed to show her what he meant. "You should try it sometimes, and then tell me what you think."

Before she could respond they were interrupted a second time by a desperate sailor, and Meira had never been closer to stabbing her own crew. But unlike last time, this one was truly urgent. A new storm had started to rage, and all hands were on deck. Without any good options, Meira summoned her prisoner down from below deck. She thought she was going to have to remind him to earn his keep, she thought she was going to have to threaten his life to cooperate or bribe him somehow.

One look between them proved her wrong. Malark lifted his hands to the heavens and moved without restraints. He walked along the guard rails and up to where the Captain manned the wheel. As he stood next to her, a fierce storm felt like nothing more than a pleasant mist on a fall day. The path before her ship was opened and her crew managed to pilot the Dracoseir out of the storm and back on course towards port. As she sailed out of danger Malark didn't say a word, just shot her a wink as he put his hands behind his back and allowed his wrists to be bound behind his back.

Later, the crew was abed, and Captain Meira had dried herself off and changed to an oversized sleep tunic. She had intended to just go to bed, but instead she had slipped on her boots, wrapped a belt around her waist and walked outside to check on the Dracoseir. Her vessel had more damage to it and what's worse the crew were lax in their duties that night, she could even hear snoring from the crows nest. The only sailor doing his job was on the wheel and he looked half dead as well.

A light rain started to mist down and after a brief worry that an additional storm was coming, Meira relaxed and enjoyed the light rain for what it was. But as she stood there with her eyes closed, drinking in the moment she couldn't help but think back to her last conversation with Malark.

Her hands acted automatically and almost on instinct, unbuckling her belt and letting it fall before stripping off her tunic and baring herself to the elements. Meira closed her eyes and breathed in deep and felt the same pull that she did whenever her ship rode a tall wave, a feeling of weightlessness. As the wind and rain hit her each inch of her body was alive with sensation with the chill and slick with rain or other fluids.

Before the captain realized it, her feet were carrying her across the empty ship towards the railing, and she leaned forward to accept the spray and the mist of the weather, feeling at one with the sea. After she retreated and turned in circles, swirling along with her energy and feeling each nerve come alive. The moment faded as the mist started to clear, leaving her wet and a bit cold, craving a similar energy. Meira grabbed her tunic and brushed the droplets off her skin. The tunic was too wet to be of much use, but she pulled it over her head, tossing her belt over her shoulder. The captain was clearly not concerned with propriety as the soaked tunic clung to her skin without covering her properly.

Again, she was guided by her instincts, she walked straight into the hold. Had she been more aware, Captain Meira would have been disgusted with the lack of anyone watching enough to notice her and a lack of a guard outside the prisoner's cell. But she wasn't a captain at that moment, and her only focus was on her body, and feeling more of the sensations she was craving.

Malark had been listening for the sounds of her boots and was awake despite the hour when she came into his cell. He noticed her state immediately and rather than turn on his wit, it seemed to render him speechless. The wizard leaned back again and simply said "Captain?"

"Say my name, call me Meira." Came the words out of her mouth and she tried to reach for some sort of element of control from her instincts. That control came when she saw the tarp blanket lying on the floor once again. "I took your advice, and now I need something to dry myself off." She dropped her belt to the side and bent down over his body to pick up the tarp. As she moved slowly, she noted that he was completely enthralled and erect, ready for whatever she had in mind.

But a slow teasing was in order after he did this to her. His stupid smile, irresistible suggestion and deliciously tempting form had her completely carnal and out of her mind. He had to suffer for it. So, the boot once again made its way to the threatening position between his thighs as she dragged the tarp down her dripping wet leg. Then rather than repeating the process, Meira sat on his lap and dragged it down her other leg, bending enticingly and pressing herself back against his straining member.

Meira felt her sleeves cling to her arms and decided not to struggle with them. "Hold this," she instructed, holding the cuff of her tunic against his mouth. Malark obligingly bit down with his teeth as she pulled her arm out of the sleeve and slipped it out from under the cloth, using the angle to pull the tunic up and over her head and other arm. Meira then grabbed the tarp to dry her arms and turned to rub it down her back before she noticed that Malark still held onto her tunic's sleeve in his mouth.

As she tugged it out of his mouth gently, Meira mounted him and the chair. She pressed her still damp chest up against his completely and tried to share the sensation she experienced between them. Her wet hair dangled between them and her mouth was in his ear. Whispering in a breathy voice much different from her commanding tone, Meira let him know "It was amazing, just like you said it would be. I need more."

Malark leaned his mouth in to give her a kiss but she tugged his hair sharply moving his chin up as she ground her bare body on his lap. Meira bit down on his collarbone enough to get a gasp and then trailed kissed down the upper body that she hadn't stopped staring at since he first fell on her boat. She was rough, teasing his nipples and kissing down his abdomen while sinking her entire body down his front and over his legs till her knees hit the floor. She tugged the trousers off in jerking motions, finally freeing Malark's manhood.

The carnal mood was all encompassing and as Meira grabbed the tool she was craving, with one hand, she jerked it up firmly and leaning in to give it a quick peck, whispering with authority "Don't disappoint me." Quick twisting and rubbing hand motions continued as Meira rose up to mount Malark once again. The captain placed her toy right where she wanted it and after a of a teasing rub or two, she sunk Malark inside her waiting wet folds.

The gasp she let out was one of gratitude and release, as she felt close to her peak already. But Malark was not just there sitting idly, as she gasped and arched, his hips bucked roughly, causing her to grab ahold of his hair and start to moan loudly as she moved her hips up and down to match. Meira's body had been on fire since she first stepped out of her cabin though and she sailed over her first edge after barely a minute and had no intention of stopping.

They continued and it wasn't perfect, but every slip led to her reaching down and sliding him back inside with mewling and pleading noises that ensured he stayed ready throughout. Malark's mouth found her nipples as she continued to bounce and arch, and it hurt her pride to admit she was begging for his mouth and his teeth and his hips after they first made contact.

It should have bothered her when his hands found her skin. After all, he was bound to start. But she just felt grateful that she had an easier purchase and found a new craving in his fingers after they traced down her spine deliciously slowly. She found her second release with one of her nipples between his teeth and his hips moving in a slow grinding motion with both hands gripping tightly on her ass.

Eventually his hands made their way to her head and hair, while hers were still firmly in his. He lips craved hers and he pulled her down for another kiss. This one she didn't fight but leaned into eagerly and felt his amorous attack stir more cravings deep inside her. As their kisses deepen, she felt Malark curse into her mouth and his hips quicken their pace. Meira grabbed the back of the chair and rode out his last thrusts as she felt his nails dig into her back and bum and heard her name tumble from his lips like a prayer. "Meira, Meira, fuck Meira."

While she had not quite finished herself, she knew from past experience that they had reached the end of their little tryst, so she was quite surprised when his grip tightened, and his fingers made their way between her legs. Malark's thumb rubbed against her most sensitive spot while he was still inside her, softening slowly. Meira gasped and squirmed but Malark's grip was iron. His mouth and teeth found her nipple and her head fell back in ecstasy, groaning and saying in a near scream "Please, please, please don't stop please." One last cry left her lips as he dragged over the edge by force and she loved every second of it before they both collapsed to the floor below.

Minutes dragged on in silence save for the gasping breaths that they both drew as they attempted to regain control. As Captain Meira returned to her senses, she found that she was making a split-second decision that would change her path in life. Something that wasn't rare for her, and like many of the others, she never second guessed it.

As she rose to her feet Meira grabbed the tarp she had found so handy and tied it around her waist as a makeshift skirt and tightening it with her belt. Her tunic she twisted into bandanna form before wringing it of the remaining water and tying it around her chest for minimal coverage. Malark was busy pulling up his trousers but seemed to hesitate, not knowing what to do next. He still had that look in his eyes while he waited for her to speak.

"If you weren't here, where would you go? Back to where you're from?"

"Definitely not, they don't want me there. My father may have even rewarded the men when they didn't come back with me. I'd go off on an adventure, see if I could do some good."

"Good huh?" Meira smirked at the naïve statement, ignoring the appeal his words left in her chest. She turned back to him and gestured to the chair. "Stay here. Tomorrow night we move."

And so, they did; the following night, Meira left her cabin with a bag full of treasure she kept in her quarters. The port was in site and the longboat was prepared and packed with provisions just in case. She had grown incredibly bored of her incompetent crew and felt no remorse about leaving them behind. However, she would miss her ship, despite the fact it was a battered and bruised old tub at this point.

Malark was ready for her to make her move and despite what must have been serious misgivings, he followed her orders without question. Before long they were lowering the longboat and paddling towards the port town.

Before Meira gave up her captain's title she had one more command. "I need you to burn the name off that boat. Dracoseir isn't theirs." He followed her order and managed to scorch the word without spreading a fire to other parts of the ship and endangering the crew. After months of boring and tedious company, she felt annoyed that the surety and competence was now a turn on. While Malark had been decently treated, she could tell that he hadn't gotten his full strength back so she commanded him to rest as she paddled towards the harbor.

"What's the plan Captain….. Meira?" He changed the appellation after realizing what she wanted but was excited to hear what she had in mind.

"Sleep well, don't bore me. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." She said insincerely with a smile on her face. Malark fell asleep with another wry grin and she noticed that even in his sleep he could still get a rise out of her. She looked forward to the next stage in her life but as she paddled the only things she could think about were checking into a comfortable tavern room and not leaving for the next three days. Malark would need all the rest he could get.


End file.
